Fleeting Moments
by soulofmind
Summary: This story probably will never come back. I had the outline, had it all planned... but life happened. I'm not in the same place I was when I started this, and it just would hurt too much to finish. Plus, I think it sucked.
1. Truth Be Told

**A/N: Wow! I'm so excited to have this up, I've been toying with this for a few months now, and taking initiative feeling wonderful! I'm warning you now, this is going to be a long story, and eventually, I'll be switching the point of view. It's, yes, all about Dramione, but it goes far enough that after a while, I switch into Hugo's point of view. That's all I'm telling you, just be prepared for over 100k words, and a complicated storyline.  
>Thanks, of course to my incredibly fabulous beta: LittleMissLoony! I discovered her on a story called Eureka by Oceanwind (*hint hint: check that out*) and wanted to steal away her beta skills for myself! She made this make sense, and aided in making the thoughts in my head reality, it wouldn't be ready for you now without her!<br>And a special thanks to The-Secret-Author, for her own story (Resisting Temptations, I once again urge you to READ!) that got me into this, and her cheerleading skills throughout my efforts!  
>Sorry for the long note, probably won't happen again. Enjoy! :)<strong>

Chapter 1: Truth Be Told

I was lying in bed with your father, soaking in so much silence... I wanted to tell Ron my secrets. Everything about the relationships he and Harry never knew about. The only person to know was Ginny, and I know that she's never breathed a word to Harry, who, as you know, is now _her _husband. If I was forced to start somewhere, even _I _would not know where. I had been supposing that whatever comes to mind is what I should say.

"Ron... I can tell you anything, right?"

After all, what was I afraid of? I guess the only thing I thought was that if I never told him, it would be like I was lying to him, in some way - though I wished to keep some things private. There are things that happened between the two of us that no one else knows, so I plan to let some of the events that occurred back in Hogwarts to die with me... and the others it may concern, at any given point.

"Of course you can, Hermione, just because we're married doesn't mean we're not still best friends. You're so open with everyone else these days... You know, sometimes I feel like _because _I'm your husband, you decide to say things to Harry and Ginny instead..."

"I've just been... Thinking," I began, and he assured me of our ability to withstand and endure whatever came at us, so I _felt _reassured, and I finished, "I've been thinking about Draco."

I spent ages waiting for his answer before he turned to me, "Since _when _do you call him _Draco_! You know what? Forget about it," he shook his head, as if doing so would aid in banishing the thought of it. "What, exactly, do you need to tell me?"

"I believe the proper starting point would be the fourth year at Hogwarts. The very same year I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Four days after it was announced, as I was leaving the Great Hall for Arithmancy, Draco pulled me aside, and... he asked me to go with him."

I waited. Except that this time, I didn't have to wait very long at all, and I have to admit, I hadn't predicted such anger to radiate from my dearest love. He began with yelling, of course: "Whoa, wait - what the _hell _are you trying to _say_? You're only kidding, right? You _must_ be joking!"

He sat up in bed, rustling the sheets as he threw on his pajama pants (short-lived from the night before, I must admit) and paced the length of our room that logic would allow.

Now, do try and understand me. Despite my past, sometimes exceedingly good, and sometimes positively awful_, I truly love Ron. _I did much more than marry my best friend; I married the person I've loved since I was eleven, when first boarding the train to Hogwarts. It just so happened that I encountered a few other loves at the same time, while I was awaiting Ron to become a man. Just a couple mishaps along the way, the most prominent and secret of which was always Draco Malfoy.  
>Arguments soon ensued between us, and he continuously interrupted my story. At one point, Rose, as in, your sister, walked in herself and told him to shut up. Even at eighteen, <em>she <em>knew to allow me to continue, and spoke without hesitation to tell me she wanted to know what happened next, especially since someone who used to be a Death Eater was involved. Her personality sometimes gets me thinking that she spends far too much time around Harry. You, of course, dear, were fast asleep, for you were oh, just _so _much younger back then. Two years isn't much of a difference, but you were still in school at Hogwarts, only a fifth year, and Rose had come home to visit for Christmas, same as every year, you remember.

So, here, the way I see it, I should simply tell solely you the story, now, since you were the only one who didn't get to hear it back then, and just leave out their irrelevant comments the two of them made, telling you, and _only _you, the true and complete story, without interruption from your father and sister.

I stretched and gave a noncommittal grunt as Ginny laughed, "Wake up, Hermione. You've never been late a day in your life, and I know you won't start now. Better get dressed," she took my pillow, and I sat up.

"You just want to get down their so you can see Harry!" A pillow knocked me in the face.

"At least I'm trying to get a date for the Yule Ball. I don't see you asking Ron, or vice versa!"

"Touché, Ginny," I told her as she walked back over to my bedside, dressed. We started laughing, and I got up, ready to start the day.

After a light breakfast, and some more laughs accompanied by girl talk and inside jokes Harry and Ron hardly understood, we all headed off to our first class of the day, Herbology. Business was as usual with Professor Sprout, and Neville answered one of her questions even before I did! Quite proud of him, I told him how impressed I was after class, hanging back a bit, just enough that Harry and Ron happened to go on ahead. Suspicious, I thought it, until Neville turned to me suddenly. That was when I realized. _Oh, no. I think I know what this is about..._

"Hermione... Do you think... Maybe I... Er, you could... Ah, well..."

"Spit it out, Neville. Go ahead."

"Hermione, would you please go to the ball with me?" He blurted. _I was afraid of that_, I thought solemnly.

"Neville... There's actually someone I really want to go with, so I wouldn't want to make that sort of commitment if I knew I might not follow through. I'm sorry. Although, I'm sure some of the second and third years would be dying to go. You could make one of them very happy if you only ask," I consoled, trying to get his spirits up.

"Oh, right. Sure. I guess I understand. T-that's all, I g-guess..." he trailed off, leaving me open to leave, feeling a bit guilty.

I went on alone to the library to finish Snape's Potions essay that he assigned on Friday, and started to think about who I did want to go with. _He's just so... wonderful. His hair, his piercing eyes..._ But, then I thought about how it would absolutely never happen. How it _couldn't _happen. I mean, we've known each other for so long... To change the way our relationship functioned could be disastrous.

Draco Malfoy was everything I wanted. Maybe there was baggage there, but even I have that. Everyone does, it's just a fact of life, "And I have every right to feel how I feel. Who's to say I can't?" I personified a nearby bush, directing my thoughts to it, out loud, "So what if I want to be with Malfoy? I've had feelings for him for a long time, and I know for a fact that they're not shallow and superficial. He's scathed my very heart, and the imprint is welcomed. The only problem _now _is that I sound like a lovesick schoolgirl. Oh, who am I kidding? I _am _a lovesick schoolgirl," and, smiling to myself, I thought nothing of the rustling in the adjacent trees as I walked into the main building.

Well, that preceded a rather uneventful break. It wasn't until I was on my way to Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins that things were beginning to pick up. I was on my way to class, always alone, because Harry and Ron had decided to fool around during the break, always counting on my to help them when they slack off on their work. Monday's were always rather lonely, because Harry and Ron had decided to continue with Divination, while I quit last year. They had double Divination after lunch while I had Arithmancy, followed by Ancient Runes.

Draco told Crabbe and Goyle, his stupid "friends", who were actually more like his followers, to go on without him to the common room in the Slytherin housing without him. He told them he had to talk to someone. Those mindless gits left and I remember the instance with absolute clarity and perfection, not only for what happened next, but for how very curious it all was that he didn't want to be accompanied to do it.

"Hey, Granger! Er, Hermione...?" Draco Malfoy just used my first name. He _never _used my first name, and half the time he didn't even use my last name, preferring his world-renowned "Filthy Mudblood." I was quite bewildered at his kind choice of words, but I wasn't planning to let my guard down, not even in front of those piercing, silvery eyes.

I tried not to stare as I said, "What is it, _Malfoy_?" Slightly baffled, but trying to hide it, because of my suspicion, I even remember pulling my wand out of my robe's pockets, just in case.

"Y-you know about... the thing... our Heads of Houses t-told us about... the other day... don't you?" Malfoy stuttered. Hold on, _Malfoy. _Draco _Malfoy, _stuttering?

"What do you _mean_? You have a question for _me _about the Yule Ball, or something? Trying to figure out what dress to wear? Or do you not want to go with Crabbe and Goyle, so that the two of them can go together? Because, in that case, I'd go with Pansy Parkinson if I was you," and my voice scathed with bitterness as I said, "I'm sure a _pureblood _like her would _love _to go with Slytherin's prince!"

"Oh, of course, judge me. Fine, Granger, I don't think of you that way just because of..."

"Of _what -_ my _family? _Because last I heard, you _do _judge quite a lot of people because of their _families!_"

"It's not my fault! I was told to hate you, blimey, I was told to hate Potter after he rejected my friendship, and I was told to hate every single Weasley! Don't you think I've grown tired of _hating_? I just want to have what _you three _have! Crabbe and Goyle are nice, but they don't exactly make for the most intelligent conversation, you know. You're just as prejudiced as I am! If I'd been put in Gryffindor, you'd love me!"

"Why do you think it takes being put in _Gryffindor _for me to love you?" My voice caught suddenly in my throat.

He recoiled slightly as I blushed, turning away. _Why am I so angry? He's not _mine_! _I thought, and before Malfoy could spout out any rude comments, making fun of how obvious it was that _I _wanted him so much, I started to walk away. I was afraid, and sometimes, when I look into his eyes, I still am. Scared of what that sort of feeling would make me _do._

"Wait, please, H-Hermi... Er, Granger, I want to go... with you," he whispered, his hand clutching my wrist to stop me from leaving. And we stood, frozen, stilled by his bare flesh touching mine and the sudden confession of mutual desire. I wasn't sure which had shocked me more, Draco's confession, or how wonderful it felt for his skin to grasp mine.

It was difficult to guess how long we spent standing there, but I slipped my hand from his grasp, and took hold of his, and there we were. The two most unlikely people of all, holding hands – a gesture that caused me to have butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know then why I would ever feel something for this magnificent blond boy before me, but I know that no matter how much my mind would protest, some deeper part of me enjoyed it rather thoroughly. He pulled me closer after a while, blushing so fiercely that I was sure only my own cheeks could rival it, and as he leaned down towards me, I whispered, "Draco..." testing out his name on my lips, and it was so sweet, but he hadn't heard, for just as his lips were about to meet mine, the bell rang, signaling the end of Care of Magical Creatures, and I had hoped it would go unnoticed. It was the first time, but by no means the last, that I skipped a class because of Draco Malfoy.

I went on down to the Great Hall for lunch, and was thinking about what Draco had said, until Ron started yelling my name with his mouth full (as usual), and Harry stared at me quizzically, probably more understanding than Ron would be about preoccupation or the keeping of secrets, but still curious, all the same.

I remember thinking about how I hadn't answered him yet... I _could _tell him no, that _would _be the sensible thing to do, especially since for all I knew, it could be all planned to make me look stupid. Another part of my brain, however, continued to tell me that Draco simply wasn't everything he appeared. He seemed to me more sincere than I've ever seen him before... I didn't _want_ to like Malfoy, of course, but I could still feel the blush sweep across my face as I allowed myself to imagine the giving in to the indulgence of saying _yes._

"What's wrong, Hermione? Your face is rather red, and you _missed class_, too! What happened? Did Malfoy do something to you? He was absent, as well..."

I had hoped Harry didn't hear the catch in my breath when he mentioned Draco Malfoy, but still my eyes widened ever-so-slightly as I tried my very best to think of a reason, and quickly, "Wh-what _are _you talking about, Harry? I'm fine! Draco would never hurt me," Oh, I was so angry at myself. What a _stupid _thing to say. At this point I was sure Harry knew for a fact something was amiss, because I've never in my life called Draco Malfoy by his first name.

He continued to star at me with his emerald green eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I could see the gears turning in his head, plotting and putting pieces together. Harry Potter was making assumptions about my love life, and I could only hope he was making the wrong ones.

As he opened his mouth to speak, I realised my eyes were burning with unshed tears, and I couldn't stop it any longer, so as I stood, I lost control when taking my gaze over to Draco at the Slytherin table. I ran from the room, befuddled by my own strong emotions. The last thing I heard was Ron demanding Harry tell him exactly what had transpired, and I saw Ginny slip out into the corridor, unnoticed by the others.

I didn't stop running until I got to the deserted girls' bathroom on the second floor and collapsed onto the tile; not far from the sink that was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets (it was rather problematic in our second year at Hogwarts.) My sobs were the sort of silent crying generally uncontrollable, with tears streaming down my cheeks, even with my eyes squeezed shut uncomfortably tight. My right hand was pressed to my mouth, and my shoulders shook with the tension and silent hurt. I knew exactly what I wanted, and I was ashamed.

I didn't want sensible and perfect anymore. Just because everyone thought I was supposed to be with Ron didn't mean _I _wanted to be with Ron. At least, I didn't want to _now. _Maybe someday, things will be different, but he's... He's just so _immature_! I really wanted what should have been unattainable, and yet it danced in front of my face, gently awaiting my tentative acceptance. I wanted to be with _him_instead.

And it was as if simply the thought of him startled me back to be present. I heard a footstep, and my eyes opened wide in surprise as I found in front of me a boy. From the bottom of his robes, I panned the areas in my field of vision upward, and I met the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He didn't say a word, but wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb, and sat down next to me. My eyesight grew blurry once more, and he put his arm around my shoulder. I buried a sob into my hands. A sound that was grief and hope and impossible wishes, and I began to cry again. The difference was that this time, I cried loudly and desperately. I cried too much, and so hard, that Moaning Myrtle would be put to shame. I cried so much that I might never cry about him again. Loud, passionate sobs that made my nose stuffy and my face a blotchy red, and when I finally ceased, my breathing less ragged, I spoke.

"Thank you," the whisper was gentle as my eyes fluttered open and met his.

We began to lean towards each other, pulled as if by some force outside of ourselves. I couldn't help but close my eyes once again as our lips met. At first, it was simply a touch. Then, as his bottom lip parted as if to fit together with mine, we were kissing. It was my first kiss, and it was like I'd never known anything so irrationally perfect. It was an experience entirely new to me, and so impossible to describe accurately. Almost as if my very soul had fused with his from this sole gesture.

"Hermione," he whispered my name, breathing heavily. He said it as if it was such a pleasure just to let the word drip like honey from his lips. He whispered as if it was so undeniably beautiful that he was elated just to be able to speak it.

It was so sensual. He made everything he said and did a live wire, and my every nerve ending was so alive and alert. I never wanted to resist again.

"Draco… I want to be with you," I told him, my eyes opening once again as he pressed his forehead against mine, and I saw him peering at me in wonder, eyes wide with joyous surprise.

"Then starting right now, you _are _with me. Always."

And he pressed his lips to the top of my head in his usual graceful manner, took my hand in his, and pulled me up off of the filthy, abandoned bathroom floor. His very touch was electric.


	2. Guilt

Chapter 2: Guilt

I felt nothing but elation at the force that pushed us together. We walked nervously through the corridors. I trudged alongside this graceful beauty and set my gaze steadily on my feet. I heard his light, anxious laugh at our silence. Chancing a look over at him, I saw him staring right at me, and gasped involuntarily as I felt a blush creep into my cold cheeks.

"Do you… Um, do you want to hold hands?" I asked, thinking maybe contact would make things a bit less tense.

Imagine how stupid I felt when he gave me that delicious crooked smile and said, "You know, there's really no need to ask. It's just me and you, here."

From there onward, things started to ease up remarkably quick. We had conversations about stupid things like school and some students in Ravenclaw we both knew, being at the top of our class alongside them, but it's hard to remember these days exactly what transpired. Out of everything that happened that day, I mostly remember the feel of his hand in mine, and how I never wanted him to let go.

"Professor Snape loves the Slytherins! It can't _possibly _be too difficult to have him as your Head of House!" I exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? Professor McGonagall _never _gets her precious Gryffindors in trouble. You have it _way _easier," Draco joked, knowing even Professor McGonagall could be ruthless when justified.

And so it _was _justified when she snuck up behind him, "Never get my Gryffindors in trouble, do I? Well, we'll see about that. You might want to use a bit more discretion in your relationship, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I _know _neither of you wants to cause scandalous talk amongst your fellow classmates. It is also rather advisable that you check the time, and think twice about my bias on _any _students," Professor McGonagall told us, a hint of amusement plastered across her features as she attempted her normally pulverizing stare.

As we walked on, I looked back to see her staring after us, and I could've sworn I'd just seen her wink. However, as I processed everything she'd said, I heard the curfew bell ring from the bell tower.

"Draco! We've been hanging around _much _longer than I thought; we _must _get back to our dormitories. We're already late for curfew!" I spoke quickly, high levels of panic in my voice, and he started to pull me by the hand at a run.

"Then we'd better make it to the commons, and fast!" he said, still trying to get me to run.

Of course, I wouldn't go. "Gryffindor commons are the other way, Draco. We have to separate," my face dropped and my eyes felt watery again, and I inwardly cursed myself for my overemotional tendencies. He cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me.

Once again, I couldn't quite focus on anything else. I shivered at the glorious feeling of his mouth moving with mine, and stepped closer to him, creating a tight embrace that had me start to lose track of where Draco began and I ended.

He pulled away with a groan, signifying to me that he didn't want to, and put his forehead against mine for the second time today. "Hermione, this has been the best day of my life. I anxiously await your appearance in this very spot before breakfast tomorrow morning. Goodnight, sleep well, love."

My hands were shaking as I nodded, and he kissed the trembling hand he held before letting go, and turning away, back towards the dungeons that were his temporary home. It was the very first moment I thought about the difficulties of combining a Gryffindor with a Slytherin.

Creeping into the common room, I desperately hoped I would be alone. For once, I was wrong, because Ron was sitting in the chair by the fireplace. It looked almost like he was… crying.

"Ron?"

He looked up at me, startled. "Hermione, you're back!" and he ran over and pulled me into his arms. "Harry went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't know where you were, you've never broken curfew before. I guess I was kind of worried," he admitted sheepishly, ears emitting a faint pink color.

I felt immensely guilty. On one hand, there was Ron. Ronald Weasley, whom which I had been best friends with and cared so much for since I was eleven years old on the Hogwarts Express. I loved Ron, I really did, but if it was ever going to be anything more, he'd have to grow up! Yet, he's my best friend and all I ever wanted was for him to love me, too. When I finally figured out he _did_, it was too late, and I wanted, no, deserved, something more.

On the other hand, there was Draco Malfoy. When I considered if I should be with him or not today, Ron hadn't even crossed my mind! They were like parts of two separate lives, and my feelings for them coexisting in my mind were awful. So, I resolved to keep them separate. I would keep Draco as my own personal secret. In the end, Professor McGonagall was right; if we were to be together, it would have to be with serious discretion. It's not like we'd ever need to go public, anyways. If we _did_, he'd probably be excommunicated with his family, and scorned by his friends. Purebloods and Muggle-borns? It just doesn't happen. The problem was… it felt right. I felt that everything important in life was in that kiss. His lips on mine made all of the difference in the world, and our own petty differences would keep us apart if anyone knew. I desperately wanted to be with him.

I was released from the hug feeling more determined than I have about any grade. In fact, I remember that I never did Professor Binn's History of Magic homework from the Friday before, and it was due Tuesday morning. If today was Monday… I smiled as I considered my detention that was sure to come, and climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, the feel of Draco's lips on mine being the last image on my mind before I left consciousness, hardly even registering Ginny's burning stare in the darkness, and forgetting about it completely as my dreamless sleep began.

I awoke before classes had begun, instantly feeling ready for breakfast in the Great Hall today, for my long sleep left me full of energy for the day. Not to mention I was starving, for I hadn't eaten anything the day before but a light breakfast! _Speaking of yesterday… Oh, no! What'll happen if I don't get to tell Draco that I want us to stay secret? _I thought, because he had no idea about my wish to keep things quiet. _Before too many people leave the dorms, I have to talk to him._ And I ran out of the portrait hole, already in a sprint, and collided headfirst with another student as I tripped over my own feet.

_Of all the times to be clumsy! _I had thought surreptitiously as my books spilled out in the corridor, my body sprawled onto… I looked up to see who it was, and felt a blush creep into my cheeks as I figured it out.

"Excited to see me, Grange- Hermione?" Draco stumbled over my name, still getting used to it.

"Oh, sorry, Merlin, I'm so clumsy sometimes. You wouldn't think it, would you, considering I'm usually so level-headed? And here I go, I'm just babbling, and I can't stop…" I blundered through several sentences before stopping abruptly as I realized he was _laughing_. The nerve! "Draco, would you care to enlighten me as to why you find this so _very _amusing?"

"Oh," he attempted to gather his calm and breathe. "Don't _worry _so much about it, love. You can climb on top of me _anytime _you want!"

There, right in the middle of the corridor, he _kissed _me. How could he be so reckless? Students could waltz in at any moment!

I felt deep warmth in my cheeks at his innuendo, but I disregarded it to make way for my absolute panic. I was extremely worried some bloke had seen, or a gossiping witch, and I looked over my shoulder, cursing my ruddy luck as I saw Seamus, who was a fourth year Gryffindor like myself.

He was staring at us with wide eyes, his jaw dropped. _With his face contorted and mouth open like that, it's a wonder bugs haven't flown into his mouth! _I internalized sardonically. I paused for a moment, deliberating my daydreams seriously, as I tended to do when it appears I was so alert and intent in my studies, and got a sudden jolt as I remembered exactly what he saw.

Before I knew what I was saying, I pulled out my wand and said, "_Obliviate!_" and it just sort of… happened. I'm not completely sure how or why, but then Draco was staring indignantly at me, a stricken, hurt look plastered across his normally sarcastic features.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Why did you-?" his question trailed off into silence as I looked back at him, still a bit surprised myself that it had happened at all.

"I don't… I didn't mean… Draco, I was just… I don't know." I lied. I did know, and he knew it. He stared me down, his gaze no longer friendly and loving.

"You do know. Tell me. _Tell me now!_" he growled, holding my wrists harder in anger.

"Draco, stop it! I was only thinking of us! Professor McGonagall was right, we _can't _do this! Not unless it's a secret, and Draco, _let go!_" I shrieked, and he released my arms as though they were on fire, looking stricken, no longer being rough. He looked… heartbroken. I knew he'd be mad, but I never expected one look to have him pouring out another bit of his heart, right out in the open, where anyone can see. I don't deserve him. I'm despicable.

"I really do love you, but think about what everyone would say! Think of your parents, Draco, think about _your father_. He would call you a blood traitor! You know he would go to all sorts of lengths to keep us apart, ends supposedly justifying means!" I was trying desperately to make him _see, _to have him understand.

"I'm not going to pretend I don't understand or haven't thought about it, too, Hermione," he spoke quietly, seeming to read my mind, "I'm simply disappointed. I had faith in our ability to work it out. I thought for once you'd be the one person to make sure I don't wear a mask anymore, but you've been sporting some yourself, and you'd gladly add another one to the mix.

"It sounds like you're ashamed of me, when I'm not of you, even though _I _was _raised _to! I am not that shallow, Hermione Granger, but it seems like you are. I could care less about what my fatherhad to say about any of this, if it means I get to be with you, but I can see that _you _disagree," he continued, his eyes set hard and unblinking. I held back all of my emotions, because I deserved every word. It was horrible for me to do this to him.

"I've changed, Granger. I've grown up, so talk to me when you have, too!" and he walked away, leaving me with a pile of books and papers, and I let a single tear get past my defenses to roll down my cheek.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Seamus asked as he came to his senses.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine, Seamus, go on ahead to breakfast," I said, guilt crushing me for what I did to him.

With a look that told me he'd be telling Harry and Ron about seeing me upset, he sighed and walked on, a bit more hurried than before. I'm sure he didn't want to get involved if it was for some sort of girl reason, nice as he was. He and Dean were just more adept at dealing with any situation with humor, but it was impossible with something like this.

When I gathered up all of my books, I walked away quickly, placing the flash of black and red turning the corner as a trick of the light, all in my imagination.

_Great, Granger, now you're going crazy. _I remember the voice in my head speaking, and it would be a lie if I said it sounded nothing like a certain blond with silver eyes.

The lost story of the lioness and the snake: Third year, Arithmancy class. How they began.

**A/N: released because of ChimericalParoxysm, asking the very clever question of why Hermione and Draco are attracted to each other. Switching from second person to first, as I will do a couple more times in this story, for there are things you'd like to hear about that Hugo won't be told… I think you know what I mean. I've had this idea in my head, but didn't realize you'd want to hear about it! It's very short, but it gets the point across well enough… I hope.**

My eyebrows furrowed in indignation and I sighed, humming a familiar tune, deciding to ignore Draco's silly prejudices. He should trust my opinion when it came to grades, and care enough to listen, even if I _am _a Gryffindor.

"Okay, okay. Please just tell me what you wanted to say before you got angry at me!" Draco said.

Draco Malfoy. Paired together in class, it may surprise you to know that we became sort of… friends. Quietly, of course. If confronted about it, we'd be positively evil to each other, but for two students as clever as the two of us, it was a sort of game of wits. Who could come up with the best insult?

It all started in this class: Arithmancy. Of course, there weren't many students taking the course, and even less knew us, anyways. As the only two third years taking the class this year, we were paired together. It's my favorite subject, and I was very upset with being partnered with him, but he behaved… civilly. So, I really had no serious problems after that, and decided not to stretch it by asking questions.

"Listen, Granger, I'm all ears."

In hysterics as I considered this, picturing a Draco Malfoy made completely of ears, I spoke between breathless gasps of laughter, "What a thought!"

He looked confused, but was determined to make it up to me, nonetheless, "Look, we'll use your ideas, alright? We can forget about me doing anything you don't want me to in this, no, in _any _school project, for as long as we both shall live."

He put on a serious face, only breaking when I started to laugh, "No, Draco, it's okay. I actually really like your ideas, and I value your input. I may be a know-it-all, but I really don't think I'm all that insufferable, I'm willing to listen and comply with other people's ideas, too, you know," I explained as I touched his hand.

_Worst _mistake of _my life._

One simple touch was thrilling, and, shit, it _was not fun_! It was some strange revelation, and despite our friendly behavior these past few weeks, he was still Malfoyand I didn't want to have any sort of _connection _to him! We pulled our hands away, and refused to look at each other for the rest of class. I had no idea how it would start the chain reaction that changed my life forever.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I kept you waiting so long, I've honestly had no time as of late! I bet I'll squeeze out another chapter very soon, though. Guard/Band Camp is the only other thing I have to deal with for the rest of the summer. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the extra: it wasn't easy, but please, if you think of anything else I've left out, let me know right away! Ideas are greatly appreciated, even if I have the whole story mapped out. I'd even like to know if you're interested in an alternate ending, in case you want to know what would happen if she ends up with the other, Ron/Draco. (I won't tell about the original person she stays with, because I want to leave you wondering, it's too much fun to resist!)**

**Thanks always to my wonderful beta, with her unparalleled skills, and patience even though I kept her waiting- LittleMissLoony! She's fantastic!**

**And thanks to The-Secret-Author, for being my best friend on here, she's the most supportive person I've ever had the privilege to converse with!**

**Review, please? I'd love feedback, and even flames help me get better, so let a rip!**


End file.
